


Broken

by TheWalkingDino



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Author does not recommend, I'm so so so so sorry, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Rickyl feels, Why Did I Write This?, You're gonna cry probably, prepare to cry, prison era, the walking dead - Freeform, there's a proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8689168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWalkingDino/pseuds/TheWalkingDino
Summary: Rick is worried about Daryl. There's a proposal. You're gonna cry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of its characters. Prepare to cry. Author does not recommend. I should be sleeping, not writing sad fanfiction. Warning: Major Character Death

Rick was nervously pacing his and Daryl’s cell. Daryl went on a run a few days ago, he should have been back by now. The weather was bad and Rick decided that the thunderstorm was holding him up. He’d be home soon, in his arms, he just needed to stay calm and not make any bold decisions about running out alone in a thunderstorm. He needed to stay put and wait for the hunter to come home. He’d been late before, this situation couldn’t possibly be different. Despite all the thoughts Rick pushed through his head that Daryl was okay, he couldn’t help the nauseous feeling in his stomach as he paced their cell, gripping one of his shirts in his hands, sniffing it just to remind himself what the scent of Daryl was. 

He was only a few hours late, he’d be here any second, there was no need to go after him. He could take care of himself, Rick had faith in him. Rick believed in him. After Lori died, Daryl was there for Rick. He fed Judith her first meal because her father was too messed up to even look at her. Daryl had always been there for Rick. The only time he hadn’t been was when they first met, and he learned his brother was handcuffed on the roof of some building. But even then, Rick felt home with the man. Daryl would come through, he always did. 

The leader sat on their bed for an hour, sobbing to himself, starting to consider going out there in the storm to find Daryl.  _ What if he needed him? _ But no, Daryl would be upset if Rick risked his life out there looking for him. Daryl would be okay, he knew how to handle himself. Rick was desperately hoping to hear that man’s voice again, to hold his hand, to kiss his lips. He’d be patient, he’d wait. Daryl would want him to wait, Daryl wouldn’t want him out there endangering his life or anyone else’s looking for him. He’d come back. He’d be okay. He had to come back, for Rick. 

It was getting dark now and Rick grew more nauseous by the second. Where was he? Rick buried his face into one of Daryl’s shirts, the one he’d been holding onto as if his life depended on it earlier. The scent of Daryl engulfed him, he relaxed, until his brain fought back, saying,  _ no, this is just a shirt, don’t relax.  _ Rick was on the verge of tears. He was going to go out there. He had to. And then he heard voices echoing in the prison corridor. “Daryl you’re back! We were all so worried!” And. “So glad you’re okay.” And. “Rick’s been worried sick about you.” And he heard the footsteps as the man came strolling down the hallway. 

He entered the cell with a big smile spread across his face. All of Rick’s worry was washed away. Daryl was okay. He jumped to his feet and ran to the archer, embracing him in a long, unending hug. He kissed him gently on the lips, then quick little pecks all over his face, whispering, “I love you.” and “I missed you.” and “I was worried about you.” Between each loving kiss. 

“I love ya too.” Daryl pressed a long kiss to the ex-cop’s temple. As Rick pulled away, his hand brushed over Daryl’s shoulder and his peaceful face contorted into an awful grimace, but he tried regaining his relaxed composure as quickly as he could. But no, Rick had seen it. Now Rick was worried. 

“Are you okay?” He reached his hand out to the hunter’s shoulder, but he flinched away. 

“M’ fine. Can we just lay down?” He kicked off his boots and fell back onto the bed with a grunt. “Wanna cuddle with yer cute ass.” He patted the spot beside him and the leader collapsed onto the squeaky mattress. Daryl wrapped his arms around Rick’s waist, pressing his chest to the ex-sheriff’s back. He winced as he moved his arms. 

“Something’s wrong.” Rick rolled over to face Daryl. “Did you get hurt? We can go see Hershel.” 

“M’ fine.” Daryl grunted again. “Jus’ need ta be with you.” He paused. “‘N maybe I need ta hold Judith. Missed you an’ her both. An’ Carl too. Missed my family.” He smiled, “But right now, jus’ me an’ you an’ cuddles.” 

Rick went to wrap his arms around the archer and when his hand hit his shoulder again that same grimace flashed across his face. “Daryl. Lemme see yer shoulder.” He reached his hand out to push back the clothing covering the injured shoulder. 

Daryl jerked away and all but shouted, “No.” 

“Please.” Rick’s eyebrows furrowed in concern. 

And now Daryl was crying and Rick didn’t understand why. Daryl hardly ever cried, why was he so worked up over hurting his damn shoulder? “Can’t.” He sobbed. “Don’t wanna leave you.” 

“You don’t have to leave me.” Rick pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I’m here with you forever.” He rubbed his arm gently. “Please let me see your shoulder.” 

“I’m…” But Daryl couldn’t get one more word out, he just started convulsing, loud sobs shaking through his body as he cried. He shifted the cloth from the shoulder just enough to reveal his injury. 

Rick’s whole world shattered. He could hear himself screaming, he could hear his sobs, he could hear people running down the corridor to find out what was wrong. He’d fallen back into the floor, he was in a ball on the floor, shaking, screaming, he rolled over and puked onto the cold concrete floor of their cell. His whole body was convulsing as he sobbed and puked and screamed and he could feel Daryl’s hands on his back, he was trying to get him through this. But no, there was no getting through this. His whole world was slowly dying as it tried to comfort him. He didn’t know how he hadn’t noticed the sweat and the fever when he embraced Daryl when he first came in. He didn’t know how he hadn’t instantly put it together. Maybe he couldn’t put it together because he refused to believe it could happen. But it happened. Daryl was bit. 

The dying man lifted Rick into his arms and pulled him back onto the bed, embracing him, kissing his forehead as he shook and cried and screamed. “It’s okay.” Daryl mumbled. “It’s okay.” 

“No.” Rick screamed again. “I can’t lose you.” 

And now they were both crying on the bed in each other’s arms and Rick could smell the blood that gushed from the fatal bite to Daryl’s shoulder, and he could feel the heat of Daryl’s skin as his temperature rose dangerously high and he could feel the sheen of sweat that covered his body. 

Half the prison was gathered at their cell asking what was wrong, and Carl slipped through the crowd and into the cell with Judith in his arms. He pulled on Daryl until he broke loose from Rick’s embrace and he saw the bite on Daryl’s shoulder and his eyes watered and he almost dropped Judith as he fell to his knees at their bedside and now Judith was crying too and the confused crowd behind them was silent. They didn’t know yet, and any idea that Daryl was bit was immediately pushed aside because no one believed he could ever be bit. He was Daryl, nothing could hurt him. 

And then Carol, Glenn, Maggie and Michonne slid into the cell and Hershel and Beth followed them and Glenn was shouting at the rest of the crowd to go away, so they did. Carol crept silently toward the bed and reached down to Grab Judith from Carl’s shaking arms and she saw the bite on Daryl’s shoulder, and now she was crying and she looked back to the rest of the confused group and shook her head. The words came out almost inaudible. “He’s bit.” She choked. “On his shoulder.” There was no saving him.

Now everyone in the cell was crying. Daryl’s family was gathered in the cell crying, watching him die in Rick’s embrace. He struggled free from the leader’s shaking arms and he reached out, teary eyed. “Wanna hold ‘er.” And Carol carefully placed Judith in Daryl’s arms, her hands lingering under his because now he was a ticking bomb. He held her to his chest and her shrill cries became silent and she cooed at him and he smiled. Carl pulled himself off of the ground and he fell onto the bed, reaching for his father as he sobbed violently. You’d never think three people and one baby could all fit on a prison cot to cry, but they did. Other than the baby, who was at peace in Daryl’s arms, cooing and giggling, oblivious to the fact that soon those arms would never hold her again. And one of those arms reached around Rick and to Carl and rubbed his back and the hunter was still crying. 

Maggie and Glenn were hugging each other, and Maggie sobbed into the crook of Glenn’s neck, and he was shaking as tears fell down his face.  Hershel had pulled Beth into his arms and she tucked her head against his shaking chest as she sobbed. Michonne had her head against the wall, there were tears falling silently from her cheeks, her body shook in even intervals. Carol was on her knees, sobbing into her hands, shaking just like the rest of the group. 

Daryl started fumbling his trembling fingers through his pocket and he pulled out a small, circular object. He reached for Rick’s hand and pressed it into his palm, closing his fingers around it. “Was gonna ask ya ta…” He was coughing now and Carl reached for Judith so Daryl could cough up blood. “Marry me.” 

Rick opened his hand and he drew in a sharp breath because there was a golden wedding band in his palm, and Daryl had planned on proposing. Daryl, now dying on his bed, had planned to marry Rick. “Yes.” He choked, and he heard the sobs of their family around them grow louder, and someone was hyperventilating and he heard Hershel trying to talk them through it, even though he was struggling to breathe too. Daryl grabbed the ring back and tried slipping it onto Rick’s finger but his hands were shaking too much, so the leader did it for him. Now they were engaged and one of them was going to be dead soon. Carl slipped off of the mattress and he handed Judith back to Daryl because she’d been crying again, and she relaxed in his arms. The Grimes boy shuffled towards Michonne and flung his arms around her and cried into her side.

Daryl scooted closer to Rick, if that was possible, and he rested his head against his fiancé's shoulder. He whispered, “I’m goin’ now.” And he tilted his head up and stole one last kiss from Rick, then he pressed a gentle kiss to the top of Judith’s sleeping head. “I love you.” He closed his eyes and leaned back against Rick and he stopped breathing. His arms fell lax and Carol stepped in to grab Judith and keep her from falling. She covered the baby’s ears as her father screamed out the word no again and again. She could see Carl peeking from Michonne’s side to look at Daryl, dead, his head resting against Rick’s shoulder. Somewhere in between Rick’s screams, he was saying, “I love you too. I love you too.” And. “Please don’t go.” But it was too late and the whole group was still crying, some collapsing to the ground as their bodies convulsed from sobbing. Rick fell silent and pressed a kiss to Daryl’s forehead, whispering against his still warm skin, “I love you too.” 

Glenn, Michonne, and Carl stayed in the cell. The others had to leave, they couldn’t handle it. Carol needed to get Judith somewhere quiet so she wouldn’t wake up from the peaceful sleep Daryl had rocked her into. 

“You gotta do it.” Michonne finally choked out the words through her sobs. “So he doesn’t come back as one of them.” 

“No.” Rick was shaking, still gripping Daryl’s now cold body in his arms. “I can’t.” 

“I’ll do it.” Glenn stepped up, holding his knife in one shaking hand, wiping the tears from his eyes with the other. 

“No!” Rick slapped the knife from Glenn’s hand. “No one’s touching him.” 

“Dad.” Carl wrapped his arms around Rick’s neck. “You have to. It has to be you.” He pressed the handle of a knife into his father’s hand. “You have to do what he would’ve wanted.” 

Rick stared up at them with teary eyes. He twisted the knife in his hand and pressed the tip to the back of Daryl’s head but he couldn’t bring himself to do it yet so he sobbed. He kissed the dead man’s forehead again and again, hoping by some miracle of a nonexistent god he’d wake up. “I love you too.” He whimpered, and finally, he pushed the blade in and then pulled it out and flung it across the room and he cried. He was broken. 


End file.
